14 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut à tous !  
Comme prévu le voilà, mon petit yuri *-*  
Je pouvais juste pas le laisser passer, c'est Christa et Ymir quoi *-*  
Si ça vous à plus je vous conseille de lire Tamen de gushi, un yuri chinois vraiment super sympa, dont le couple m'a rappelé celui d'aujourd'hui )  
Merci pour vos reviews !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisouuus 

oOo 

Une ovation générale secoua le stade de la réputé Université de Shina. Debout dans les gradins, les supporters du célèbre Bataillon d'Exploration hurlaient leur joie à la victoire de leur équipe de lacrosse en secouant dans tous les sens des drapeaux ornés du fameux blason, représentant deux ailes, une blanche et une noire, croisées.

Cette victoire, durement méritée, marquait la fin des championnats nationaux inter-écoles et leur assurait la première place du podium.

Tout autour du terrain, des jeunes hommes tapaient du pied et des jeunes filles sautillaient sur place en poussant des cris suraigus. Au centre, les joueurs se donnaient de grande claque virile dans le dos et les pompon girl enchainaient les figures. Même Levi Ackerman, le terrifiant entraineur aux remarques si acerbes, s'autorisa un sourire. Cela se traduisit chez lui par une vague crispation du coin des lèvres, accompagnée d'un hochement de tête appréciateur. La capitaine et unique fille de l'équipe, Ymir, fut porté en triomphe par ses joueurs tout autour du stade, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Une fois que les derniers récalcitrants eurent accepté de la poser sous le regard amusé et bienveillant du directeur Smith, celui-ci leur pu enfin leur remettre la coupe de leur réussite, relançant ainsi une nouvelle vague de hurlement.

Un murmure commença toutefois à se faire entendre, par-dessus les beuglements des élèves. Un chuchotis scandé qui pris rapidement de l'ampleur, avant d'être répété par le stade entier.

« La promesse ! La promesse ! La promesse ! »

Cette si attendue promesse, à la base issue d'un pari stupide entre Ymir et ses joueurs, mais ayant finalement fait le tour du campus jusqu'à atteindre des proportions inattendues. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi attiser les curiosités, cette parole. Afin de motiver ses troupes quelques peu découragées suites aux échecs de l'année précédente, la capitaine leur annoncé sur le ton de l'humour qu'en cas de victoire elle leur présenterait la personne avec qui elle était en couple depuis maintenant presque un an. Cependant, curieux de savoir qui était le suicidaire qui avait réussi l'exploit de conquérir le cœur de glace de la jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et aux attitudes de garçons, les sportifs avaient décidé de la prendre au mot. Et dans cette école aux couloirs grouillant de potins, la rumeur c'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre, faisant presque concurrence à celle portant sur le suçon entraperçu sur la clavicule de Christa, la pure et populaire Princesse de l'Université.

La victoire obtenue donc, il ne manquait plus qu'à Ymir de remplir sa part du marché. L'équipe de lacrosse avait entrepris de trainer une capitaine beaucoup moins motivée que lors de l'évocation de là dites promesse au centre du terrain. Eren passa même un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuite de sa part, même si cela se révéla en réalité inutile. D'un air finalement plus décidé que fataliste, la jeune femme tourna lentement sur elle-même pour détailler la foule de son regard perçant. Son attention s'arrêta rapidement vers la place où se tenaient pompoms girls et remplaçants et elle commença à s'avancer dans cette direction. Un silence tomba rapidement sur le stade, la moitié des étudiants étant fixé sur sa progression tandis que l'autre commençait les paris sur « l'heureux » l'élu. Les mises se suspendirent rapidement sur le pauvre Berthold, le seul susceptible de répondre aux critères de sélections de l'implacable capitaine. Et le fait que le malheureux joueur, gêné par toute cette attention maintenant arrimer sur lui, rougisse jusqu'à la racine des cheveux n'aidait pas beaucoup. Néanmoins, Ymir ne s'arrêta pas en passant devant lui, l'air toujours autant déterminé, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Une vague de surprise se rependit dans les rangs, et augmenta lorsque la brune se stoppa en face de l'équipe de pompom girl, le regard plongé dans celui du professeur Hanji Zoé, installé à côté.

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » lança -t-elle à la cantonade, les pupilles toujours rivé sur son professeur qui lui rendit un sourire à la fois amusé et interrogateur.

Soudain, avec une vitesse imprévisible, la capitaine de lacrosse plaqua celle des pompoms girls que personne n'avait vu avancer contre elle, noua ses mains autour de sa taille et lui roula le patin du siècle. Et cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger Christa qui, passant les mains derrière la nuque de sa copine, entrepris de s'accrocher à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le silence qui tomba sur le stade était presque palpable. Puis, quelques applaudissements retentirent, rapidement suivis par ceux de tous les supporters. C'était inattendu, certes, mais cela restait un jolie couple. Quelques mauvaises langues tentèrent bien de se faire entendre mais elles furent vite remises à leur place personne ne souhaitant gâcher cette excellente journée.

Et en ce milieu d'après-midi, perdue dans les bras de sa chérie, la coupe du championnat dans les mains de son équipe, Ymir pouvais dire sans hésitation qu'elle était la plus heureuse du monde.


End file.
